Complications
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Calleigh and Eric is having problems and so is Julia. Natalia is having a long distance relationship and so is Horatio. And there is complications of diffrent sorts for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: **_Mainly the idea was that if Calleigh was dating Julia, he needed someone as well and I also wanted all three labs into the story. So this is what I came up with to make all three labs fit in, hope you like it.

_**Authors Note 2: **_This is set about four years in the future so the characters will be a bit older.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI : Crime Scene Investigation, CSI Miami or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it

_**Complications.**_

Chapter 1.

Julia Winston was at work having a very bad morning when her phone rang, she looked at the number Miami Dade PD again, so either Horatio wanted something or Kyle was in trouble again, she wasn't in the mood for either at the moment, but she still picked up saying "Winston".

"Hey Julia, it's Calleigh, Kyle has….." she heard Calleigh's southern drawl in the other end, but didn't care too much about listening until Calleigh said "Julia, are you there?"

"I'm here, why isn't Horatio dealing with it, I thought he was down there," said Julia tiredly.

"He's outta town for a couple of days, something related a case, I though you knew," said Calleigh surprised.

"Oh yeah, he told me… I just forgot, so I guess I have to pick up that idiot son of mine," she said with a sigh.

"Julia, are you all right?" Calleigh asked concerned, as it was not like her after what she knew to say something like that about Kyle. He was after all her little angel.

"Not really, no. I'll be right there," said Julia and hung up before Calleigh could say anything else.

"You go wait in the car, I'll be right out," said Julia to Kyle in a warning tone so he didn't dare to do otherwise.

Calleigh looked over at the other blonde, she looked both sad and tired and this probably didn't help her at all, Julia sighed and asked, "Will this get on his record as well?"

"No, demeanor, we can let it slide this once," said Calleigh honest.

"Thanks, I'll try to talk to him so it won't happen again," she said with a sigh.

"Is there anything I can do?" Calleigh offered.

"For him, hardly, you know how he's been lately," said Julia.

"No, I meant for you, I'm a pretty good listener," said Calleigh looking into Julia's green brown eyes.

"I dunno to be honest," said Julia with another sigh.

"Well call me if there is anything," said Calleigh with a vague smile, handing her a note with her number on.

"Mhm," said Julia before she nodded and left.

* * *

"Why would you do that?" Calleigh heard Eric ask behind her as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Do what?" she asked confused as she turned to reach up and give him a light kiss.

"Offer to help Julia," he answered.

"Well she's isn't having an easy time at the moment and to be honest I think she might need a friend or two," said Calleigh.

"It's Julia, you can't make her nice" said Eric with a sigh.

"You know you can be a jerk sometimes," she snapped at him.

"Sorry," he said shocked.

"You know just because she's not the easiest to deal with that doesn't mean she doesn't need any friends," said Calleigh annoyed.

"You're hopeless," he said with a huff, just as Calleigh's phone rang, she replied "Duquesne" as she held Eric on arm's length so he couldn't see who was calling.

"Yeah, sure I can over tonight, do you want me to bring anything, uh-huh, ehm, mhm, yeah right, yeah, see you then," she said and hung up.

"So I take it we are no longer up for that date tonight," said Eric annoyed and started heading out of the building.

"Stupid Eric," Calleigh thought with a huff before heading to firearms.

* * *

Why Calleigh was dating Eric she did in fact not know, of course she cared about him a lot and she did respect him, and she did also love him, but she didn't quite know if she was in love with him or if she only was with him because he loved her.

She looked at the screen, pictures of the two of them floating by one after another, it looked so harmonic, she startled when she heard Natalia say "It's not as harmonic as it looks is it?"

"Tell me a relationship that is, we all have our problems" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"True, mine hardly is," said Natalia and smiled vaguely at her, she was at the moment in a long distance relationship.

"Yeah how is that going?" Calleigh asked.

"Good, really good actually if you don't think of the fact that we wanna spend every single moment of every single day with each other and that we can't," said Natalia with a sigh.

"One of you could move," said Calleigh.

"If only it was that simple," said Natalia.

"Mhm," said Calleigh thinking of Eric that more or less lived at her place now. She didn't know if she liked all his stuff all over her place, but she didn't have the heart to throw him out either.

"Are you happy with him?" Natalia asked.

"I guess," Calleigh replied not really knowing anymore as she and Natalia headed towards the break room to have a coffee break together.

* * *

It was late night at the Winston residence two blonde ladies was more than tipsy drinking and talking.

"So then I said Eric, you can't just fire a rifle like that no training, what do he do, does it and end up with a black eye, not very sexy," said Calleigh and broke apart in giggles.

"For how long did he have it?" Julia asked.

"I dunno, a couple of weeks at least," said Calleigh honest.

Julia giggled as they heard the front door open and Kyle entered the room looking at the two of them and asked, "Calleigh, what are you doing here?"

"Uhm drinking with your mother apparently," she said with another giggle.

"I thought you weren't supposed to drink with your meds," said Kyle looking over at Julia.

"Who cares," said Julia smiling at Calleigh.

"So dad goes away and you become gay," he said, glaring at them.

"I will not have you speak to me in that manor, now go to your room you have to get up early for work," she said in a warning tone.

"Whatever," he replied and rolled his eyes at her before he left.

"See… That's what I'm saying, he doesn't listen and he's like that all the time," she said.

"He's a teenager what did you expect, I bet you weren't all too nice to your parents either that age," said Calleigh honest.

"Not all the time at least, what about you then, did you sneak out to meet guys?" Julia replied with a smile.

"Uh-huh all the time," said Calleigh looking into Julia's eyes.

"But you always came home in time," said Julia.

"Had too, had school," said Calleigh honest.

"How old were you first time you….?" Julia asked curiously.

"Uhm fifteen, per pressure and I didn't like it at all, you?" Calleigh replied just like that.

"Seventeen, boyfriend, my dad's Porsche, he just used me," she said with a sigh.

"How nice, oh gotto go, be right back," said Calleigh and headed for the bathroom while Julia just smiled after her.

* * *

In another house which Valera and Natalia were now sharing as Valera's apartment were being renovated Natalia were now chattering with her boyfriend on MSN.

BoaNat: I really, really wish you were here, kinda lonely without you.

Det. Taylor: I know sweetheart, I wish I could be there too, so how long is Val staying?

BoaNat: Dunno exactly, but I don't mind this house is more than big enough for us both.

Det. Taylor: Sure is and maybe for I dunno children in the future.

BoaNat: You want that?

Det. Taylor: Kinda do as Reed is not mine if you get me, you don't?

BoaNat: I do, just not yet I think.

Det. Taylor: No hurry, so what are you up to at the moment.

BoaNat: Relaxing after a bad day at work with a glass of wine, you?

Det. Taylor: Reading a book and thinking about you :o)

BoaNat: Aren't you just the sweetest.

Det. Taylor: No you are ;o)

Natalia was at this point reaching for her glass of wine, but somehow managed to spill it all over her laptop so it came some sparks up and the screen went black.

"No, no, no, No," she shouted out in frustration.

"What's going on?" Valera asked that came storming into the room.

"I wrecked the laptop and just when I was in the middle of a conversation with…" she stopped.

"With whom?" Valera asked curiously.

"Uhm boyfriend, I have to call him so he doesn't think I ditched him," she said, dialed his number and said, "Detective."

"Sweetheart, what happened?" he asked concerned.

"I spilled wine over the computer and killed it," she said with a sigh.

"Not good, so I take it you are going to shop for a new tomorrow then," he said a tad amused.

"Yes, you are amused aren't you?" she said.

"A little," he replied.

"I so can't afford this right now," she said with a huff.

"I can always buy you one," he said.

"Really you would do that," she said happily.

"Yes just tell me which one and I'll make sure a store right next to you holds one," he said.

"Thank you so much, but I gotto go," she said.

"Yeah I know, need your sleep so talk to you later and I love you," he said.

"I love you to and yes I'll talk to you later," she said and hung up.

"So are you gonna tell me who you are dating?" Valera asked.

"Maybe later, now I need to sleep," said Natalia and ran upstairs to her room.

* * *

Calleigh sleepily opened her eyes and looked around trying to remember where she was, and how she had ended up there.

She sat up and saw Julia sleeping next to her on the couch fully dressed like her thinking, "At least we didn't do anything."

Calleigh got up and headed for the bathroom hearing Julia say "Leaving before you had any breakfast?"

"No, just gonna freshen up a little bit," said Calleigh calmly.

"Sure about that?" Julia asked as she could see that Calleigh was panicking.

"Uhm, I need too…" Calleigh said as she did walk fast towars the bathroom.

"Calleigh please come out, I need to use the bathroom too," Julia begged from outside the door, it had gone thirty minutes.

"Just a moment," said Calleigh, finished up and got out to let Julia in.

"Don't go, OK," said Julia looking into her emerald eyes.

"OK," said Calleigh and went back out to the living room when her phone rang, she took it and said, "Duquesne."

"Hey sweetheart, it's me, where are you?" she heard Eric ask in the other end.

"Nowhere," she replied, not caring too much to explain.

"You're still with Julia aren't you?" Eric asked shocked.

"Well I don't have to tell you where I'm going every minute of every day now do I?" she said tiredly.

"No, but it would be nice to know where my girl was, I was thinking of taking you out for breakfast before work," he said with a sigh.

"Well even if that was a nice though I have to pass as I'm having breakfast here," she said and hung up before he had time to say anything else.

"Eric?" she heard Julia say.

"Mhm" she replied.

"How long have you been a couple?" asked Julia.

"Almost six months now, but…." She stopped looking down.

"No need to explain," said Julia, gently placed a hand under her chin and raised it to plant a kiss on Calleigh's red lips before backing away before placing some of her blonde hair behind her ear. As Calleigh looked at her she leaned her head against Julia's hand with a sigh, before Julia removed it saying "So how do you take your coffee?"

"With sugar," said Calleigh and followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

"Awww you were up all night thinking of me," said Natalia. She was on the phone with Mac walking into the lab.

"I was yes, you are my favorite thing to think about," said Mac in the other end.

"You are just the sweetest," she said with a giggle.

"No you are as always, oh I have some news" said Mac.

"Oh what?" she asked curiously.

"I can take the weekend of so I can come over to see you," he said.

"Really you can come to see me, oh my I can hardly wait," she said excitedly.

"I can, but now I gotto work, so I'll call you later," he said.

"Yes same here, I'd rather talk to you though," she said with a sigh.

"I know, but…" he said.

"Yes…., She replied.

"I love you," he said.

"And I you," she said as she hung up she heard Eric ask "So are you going to tell me at all what happened with Julia last night and this morning since you didn't manage to get back home?"

"No I don't see why I should have to, don't you trust me?" Calleigh replied annoyed.

"Of course I do, but….," He said.

"You don't trust me do you?" she said, the question hung in the air.

"Says the one wearing the same clothes she was wearing yesterday," he said.

"Oh so I cannot wear the same thing two days in a row now," she said.

"Of course, it's just that and the fact you weren't home at all last night," he said honest.

"Just say it, you don't trust me, you think I've done something with her," she said.

"Well yeah I do, so is she better than me?" Eric yelled.

"God you're so stupid you know that and we're so over," she yelled back before running to Horatio's office that was hers now that he was out of town.

* * *

A moment later Natalia knocked on Calleigh's office door and asked, "Calleigh are you OK?"

"Fine, just fine," she answered with a sigh.

"So I take it you are not gonna make up with Eric?" said Natalia, looking at her friend.

"No, it doesn't feel right anymore," she said with a sigh.

"If you don't mind me asking, were you with Julia all night?" Natalia asked a tad curious as she didn't think Calleigh would cheat on Eric and from the conversation got that she had been at Julia's.

"I was, we were talking over some wine, it got late and I slept on the couch," she said honest.

"Really, how did you end up there?" asked Natalia a bit surprised.

"She came to pick up Kyle yesterday and I said if you need anyone I'm here or something like that, it was actually quite fun," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"That I can actually for some weird reason imagine," said Natalia and smiled at her.

"The best part was when Kyle came home and accused us of being gay," she said.

"Were you?" Natalia asked.

"No, we were just joking and having fun like friends do," said Calleigh thinking, "At least not until this morning, if you can count that at all".

"So she's not as bad as you first think then?" Natalia asked.

"No, at least not what I could see," said Calleigh.

"I see, will you call her again?" Natalia asked.

"I think so, maybe," said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"Oh you would never believe what happened right before you and Eric…" Natalia suddenly said.

"What?" asked Calleigh, now it was her turn to be curious.

"Boyfriend got the weekend of and he's coming to see me," said Natalia excitedly.

"Cool, do I get to meet him then," said Calleigh.

"Maybe, but I gotto go, I need to go back to the crime scene," said Natalia and left.

* * *

It was later that day and Calleigh picked up her phone and dialed Julia's number, but got the machine saying: "You reached Julia Winston, I'm sorry I can't take the phone right now, but if you leave me a message I promise I will get back to you as soon as possible."

Calleigh listened to the beep and said, "Hey Julia it's me Calleigh, just wanted to say that I had the most fun last night hope you're not as hangover as I am, well call me later OK, bye."

Julia was not only hangover she had nerves and she was even further down than the day before, at least before she and Calleigh was having fun that was.

Calleigh, Julia didn't know why but there was something about her that seemed very appealing at the moment, so without thinking more about it she went over to the crime lab.

* * *

Calleigh startled by the door to her office being opened and Julia coming in, she did not look good.

"Julia, are you OK?" Calleigh asked concerned.

"I think, I think I want you," said Julia, her voice was shivering.

"Excuse me," said Calleigh calmly.

"I think I want you," said Julia again.

"You can't just walk into my office and do that you know," said Calleigh.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done so," said Julia and looked down.

"No, you shouldn't," said Calleigh with a head tilt.

"So is there any hope?" asked Julia.

"Maybe, but not here and not now," said Calleigh.

"Really you would," said Julia excitedly.

"Easy there," said Calleigh as she was in fact not sure.

"Either you do or you don't," said Julia.

"I dunno, this is all very new for me, I need to think, just don't do anyone else right now OK," said Calleigh.

"As you wish," said Julia and left her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI : Crime Scene Investigation, CSI Miami or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2.

It was Friday morning and Horatio woke up at around 10Am, walked over to the window and looked out over Las Vegas before he looked at the woman sleeping in the bed he had just got out off.

The strawberry blonde had come back from her shift a few hours earlier and was exhausted, but in her current state she looked beautiful, on the other hand she always looked beautiful, his strawberry blonde angel.

He had been dating her for about five months now after they again had met each other on a conference in Miami and had way too many drinks afterwards. And after that they had kinda just stuck to each other as it had just fit.

Catherine was groaning in her sleep, which made him feel a bit concerned as that wasn't usual.

He quickly went over to her and asked, "Catherine sweetheart, are you ok?"

"Uhm no, feeling a little bit sick handsome," she said.

"Anything I can do?" he asked.

"Not at the moment no, just hold me," she said.

"Ok," he replied and did as she asked.

"Horatio do you really have to leave tomorrow already?" she asked.

"I do, have work you know," he said.

"Can't you at least wait until tomorrow, I want you with me longer," she said.

"I wish I could," he said honest as he could hear Lindsey walking to the bathroom, he had actually never meet her as he was usually not at home when she was or they stayed at hotels, but this time Catherine had almost begged him to stay at the house.

He looked scared at the door thinking it may not be the best idea, Catherine had fell asleep in his arms again, breathing slowly and Horatio figured there wasn't a very big chance Lindsey would come into her bedroom in the first place.

But for once Horatio was wrong in his thinking as Lindsey's foot steeps were headed towards Catherine's bedroom and the door was being opened and she said, "Mom I was… who are you?"

"Hey I'm Horatio," said Horatio, not having though of how to react or what to say.

"And you are her…?" Lindsey said with wide open eyes.

"Boyfriend," Catherine mumbled.

"You have a…. how long?" Lindsey asked.

"Five months," said Catherine tiredly.

"Ohh that explains a lot," said Lindsey.

"What do you want in here in the first place?" asked Catherine.

"Oh yeah I need some money cause we are going to the mall and such after school and I got nothing left," she said.

Catherine let out a groan and went to find her valet, but she was outta cash so she came back and asked, "Handsome you got any cash because I'm out, I'll pay you back."

"How much?" he said.

"Like fifty," said Lindsey.

"Forty and you are home by eleven at the latest," said Catherine.

"But mom," she said.

"That's final you got a test tomorrow," said Catherine.

"Ok, ok, thanks dude," she said and left them.

"Hey I'm dude," said Horatio with a smile.

"You're hopeless," she said and went back to sleep.

* * *

It was later the next day and Horatio called Calleigh, she quickly answered, "Duquesne."

"Hey Calleigh, it's me, I was wondering can you keep the fort until tomorrow or maybe to Monday?" he said.

"I think so, why…. Are you staying longer wherever you are?" she asked.

"I think so yes, hard to leave in a way," he said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he suddenly heard someone yell in the other end then, "HELL, GOD SHE'LL KILL US".

"Calleigh, what is going on over there?" he asked.

"No, no, not fair its Friday I wanna stay out longer," he heard Lindsey yell.

"You are doing as I say," Catherine yelled.

"What is going on over there?" Calleigh asked.

"You don't wanna know," they both said at once and laughed.

"I better…." She said.

"Yeah me too, Monday?" he asked.

"Yeas have fun with your girl," she said with a giggle and hung up as he wondered what was going on in their lab.

* * *

"What on earth is going on out here" said Calleigh as she got out of the office and saw a huge mess in the hall and DNA.

"We figured we redecorate," Valera tried.

"Yeah the lab table was real old," said Natalia.

"And we needed new equipment," said Eric.

"Not to mention redo the whole thing," said Ryan before they all fell apart in laughter.

"This is so not funny, Horatio will kill me when he finds out, there is no way I can manage to fix this in time, not to mention the coasts," said Calleigh annoyed.

"Jeez relax Call, it's not like we did it on purpose," said Ryan.

"I hope for your sake that you didn't compromise or ruing any evidence," said Calleigh and looked at what was actually left of the DNA lab.

"No, we're good," said Valera as it was not looking through evidence that had caused the lab to blast.

"Thank God," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"You know you are way to tense," she suddenly heard Julia whisper in her ear.

Calleigh turned in less than a second wondering how she had gotten there without her noticing and said in a very childish tone "They broke the lab."

"I can see that, it's really a shame as I was hoping to get you to myself this weekend, but I guess that is out of the question now," said Julia with a sigh and winked at Calleigh with one eye.

"I'm sorry," said Calleigh looking down.

"No worries, you can make it up to me later, call me later right," said Julia and gave Calleigh a soft kiss and another wink before she left which made the other gasp and Ryan said, "You're with her, what did I miss."

"It seemed you have been missing quiet a lot and so have I," they heard Mac say as he winked at Natalia.

"You're here finally," said Natalia threw her arms around and kissed him.

"So that's who you are dating, welcome to this mess," said Calleigh and shook his hand warmly.

"Thanks, so who is responsible for this?" he asked.

"You're girl and these three," said Calleigh with a huff.

"Really sweetheart," said Mac.

"It was an accident kinda, it was Ryan's idea," said Natalia looking at Ryan.

"Yeah blame it on me," he said and shook his head.

"Well you are all to blame, now start cleaning I need to call to get new equipment and glass as soon as possible," said Calleigh and went back to the office.

"Who died and made her boss?" said Mac looking at them.

"Horatio is outta town, but she is right, so I guess we better start," said Natalia with a sigh.

"I'll help, that way it will go faster," said Mac.

"Thanks man," said Eric and gave him a friendly pat on the back as they all started on the task.

* * *

At the same time in Vegas Horatio walked out to find the two women arguing like cat and dog and said, "What is this all about?"

"She's being total unreasonable," said Lindsey.

"I am not, I just don't want her to stay out all night and do God know what," said Catherine.

"That is so not what I'm gonna do," said Lindsey.

"Oh please, don't let me remind me of the whole night club incident again," said Catherine.

"You always have to bring that up, one time that happened and that was like ages ago," said Lindsey annoyed.

"Both of you shush," said Horatio which actually made them be quiet.

"Now Lindsey, can you manage to stay out of trouble for a night?" Horatio asked.

"I always do," said Lindsey with a huff which made Catherine roll her eyes.

"Hmmm, 1AM, no nightclubs and no boys," said Horatio.

"But awww I wanted to…. fine," she said and left them.

"1 AM are you insane?" said Catherine.

"Cath, she's twenty-three," he said.

"Fine, but if anything happens I'm gonna blame it on you," she said with a huff and went into the bedroom.

"Aren't I the luckiest man in the world," he let out.

"I heard that," he heard Catherine say form the bedroom.

He just shook his head and headed for the living room figuring that was safer at the moment.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI : Crime Scene Investigation, CSI Miami or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3.

It was late Sunday night and Calleigh and Julia was at Calleigh's apartment making out instead of watching the movie they had rented. Calleigh was letting out a soft moan every now and again, but neither took it further.

After a minute they had to stop for air and Calleigh yawned, which made Julia say, "That tired huh."

"Yes, remaking the lab took all of my energy," she replied leaning onto Julia.

"You wanto sleep?" Julia asked.

"Yes," said Calleigh.

"You want me to leave?" Julia asked.

"No, want you to sleep with me," said Calleigh, got up, took Julia's hand and dragged her towards the bedroom.

* * *

In Vegas Catherine and Horatio had just made love and now she was resting on top of him, her eyes were closed and he was stroking her gently.

"Sweetheart, I want you to get an appointment at the doctor tomorrow so you can check why you have been so ill lately," he said.

"Why I'm fine I promise, probably just a bug," she said.

"I still want you to check it OK," he said concerned.

"Ok, ok, I will," she said with a sigh as she drifted off while he stayed up for a while longer wondering if there was something serious or not that was wrong with her.

* * *

At the airport in Miami a few hours later Natalia was waiting for Mac's flight, she was leaning at him, her eyes were closed and he asked, "Are you sleeping?"

"Almost, tired, been a long weekend," she said tiredly.

"I know, and you are taking a cab back, I don't want you to fall asleep behind the wheel," he said in a serious tone.

"I will," she said with a yawn.

"I really wish you could come back with me though," he said.

"So do I, but right now I can't," she said with a sigh filled with a tad of frustration.

"But you are coming in three weeks right?" he asked.

"Yes, I am, gonna book the flight later today or tomorrow pends on how you see it," she said.

"Later today, I have to go, but I will call as soon as I get back," he said.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon," she said and gave him a final kiss before she watched him disappear through the gate.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI : Crime Scene Investigation, CSI Miami or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4.

It was about two weeks later and Horatio was walking nervously around in his office wondering why he hadn't heard from Catherine and why she hadn't called him back after he left like she promised.

He looked down in the hall as he again tried calling seeing Calleigh and Julia talking intimate about something. He could still not believe that they had ended up together.

"Hello," he finally heard her tired voice in the other end.

"Catherine sweetheart, are you ok?" he asked.

"Uhm," she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked even more concerned than he already was.

"It's been some changes," she said.

"What do you mean, you are not breaking up are you?" he wanted to know.

"No, it's not that, it's something I didn't expect or plan to happen," she said.

"What, you are starting to freak me out here," he said honest.

"Well I may as well say it, I'm pregnant I needed a little time to settle to the thought before telling you, and if you don't want to you know…. that is OK," she said with a heavy sigh.

"You are sure of this," he said trying to getting a grasp of what she was saying.

"Yes, of course I'm sure," she said.

"So I'm gonna be a father again," he said.

"No it's the mail mans, of course you are," she said.

"That is great news," he said happily.

"Really, you wanna do this, cause if not, I could…" she said.

"I really wanna do this, I was not around for Kyle so I tend to be there for this one," he said in a soft tone.

"Good cause I didn't wanto…," she said.

"I understand, so are you coming over so we can celebrate or am I?" he asked.

"I'll come over, I could need a break, is this weekend ok?" she asked.

"Yes, perfect, so I will call you later to check on you," he said.

"Yes do that," she said and hung up.

* * *

Horatio still shocked and excited over the resent news walked down to the DNA lab with a silly grin on his face, which made Julia and Calleigh look at him and Calleigh ask, "What's with you?"

"I just got the most wonderful news," he said excitedly.

"Which is?" Calleigh wanted to know as she rarely saw him like this.

"The woman I have been seeing is pregnant with my child," he said.

"What, so you mean you are going to be a father again," said Julia shocked.

"I am and this time I can be there from the start," he said excitedly.

"So who is this lady that is having your child, if you don't mind me asking?" said Julia rolling her eyes just a little over his excitement.

"Catherine Willows, she's the most wonderful woman in the world," he said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Hold it, are you speaking of Catherine that works in the Las Vegas Crime lab," said Calleigh a bit shocked.

"I am," he said.

"Isn't she a bit too old to be having a little one?" asked Calleigh.

"Apparently not since she's pregnant," said Horatio.

"Horatio I mean this in the nicest way, but have you thought about all the risks she may have to put her body through, she could get very ill and the child may be too," said Calleigh.

"How old is she?" asked Julia curiously.

"Should be about his age" said Calleigh.

"She's a couple years younger and she'll be fine I'm sure," said Horatio.

"And how are you going to do it, she's gonna need you a lot and you work here and she there," said Calleigh.

"I haven't actually thought about it, but I'm sure we can work something out," said Horatio.

"That's one thing, what about after the baby is born, you said you wanted to be there all the way the only way to do that is for one of you to move to the other and she got a daughter there and you a son here," said Calleigh.

Horatio's moments before cheerful mood disappeared as he knew Calleigh was right, he let out a sigh as he headed towards the Hummer's not knowing what to do.

"You know you shouldn't have done that, darling," said Julia.

"I know, but he needs to start thinking of those things if they are having a little one," said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"Oh no, we are not," said Julia, as she was reading her thoughts.

"I wasn't saying we were. I couldn't do that, too much work, besides we have Kyle," said Calleigh calmly.

"Hmmmm," said Julia in a very Horatio like manor meaning that she didn't quite believe Calleigh's words.

"Oh come on I would never be fit to be a mother, I couldn't stay away from work for that long and raise it here, nah," said Calleigh.

Julia looked at her, she could tell that Calleigh was covering up the fact that she really wanted a baby. She smiled and said, "It's OK."

"I really don't want…" Calleigh started, but stopped looking down.

"I know you do, but it's too soon for us to do that, OK," said Julia.

"I suppose you're right," said the younger blonde with a heavy sigh.

"Are you OK?" said Julia.

"Fine it's just everyone is moving along and I'm standing still," she said.

"No you're not you're moving along with me," said Julia.

"Yeah that sure is improvement, a crazy killer," said Calleigh without thinking.

"So that's how you see me," said Julia looking shocked at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," said Calleigh, knowing the damage was already done by the look at Julia's face.

Julia didn't say anything, she simply just started to walk towards the door, but Calleigh knew that by the time she was reaching the exit tears were falling from her eyes and she had to fix it.

* * *

"Natalia, do you have like a karaoke machine or something like that?" Calleigh asked when she came into the DNA lab a moment later.

"All I got is singstar why?" she asked confused.

"I messed up with Julia and I need to fix it, what songs do you got to it?" she asked.

"Like everything, here I'll find it online so you can see," said Natalia.

"Cool, so then you would like only need a TV to hook it up to right," she said.

"Yeah, where are you planning on doing it?" Natalia said.

"Her office or something," said Calleigh.

"You are aware that there are probably more people than her there right," said Natalia.

"Don't care," said Calleigh.

"Ok here we go," said Natalia and showed her.

"All these, wow," said Calleigh looking through the playlists.

"Yeah, so when are you gonna do it?" Natalia asked.

"Was thinking in an hour or so if you can get the things," said Calleigh.

"What is happening an hour?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Calleigh is gonna sing sing star to get Julia to forgive her," said Natalia with a giggle.

"Ohhh that I gotto see," said Ryan excitedly.

Calleigh rolled her eyes and said, "I want this disk."

"Deal, but you need a TV," said Natalia.

"I'll snatch one from the AV lab or something, just get me the disk and such," said Calleigh and left the room.

* * *

One hour later Eric and Ryan were hooking up the things Calleigh needed in Julia's office, her coworkers had let them in as she was out showing of a house.

"I can't believe she's gonna do this, I mean its Calleigh," said Eric shaking his head.

"Well she seems to love her, but still this is a bold move even for her," said Ryan and smiled at his friend.

"I dunno Nat, maybe this idea is really stupid," said Calleigh, looking at Natalia.

"No it's good and you'll be fine," she said calmly.

"Ok here she comes," said Eric.

"Calleigh what are you doing here?" asked Julia a tad annoyed.

"Singing to you just listen," said Calleigh and let Ryan and Eric take the mikes first as the voices to Timon an Pumbaa in can you feel the love tonight.

"So many things to tell her, but how to make her see the truth about my past impossible she'll turn away from me," Calleigh sang shyly before jumping on to the rest of the lines and chorus before Eric and Ryan ended it.

Julia shook her head and rolled her eyes when Calleigh said, "I got one more."

"The sun is shinin' everyday, Clouds never get in the way for you and me I've known you just a week or two, But baby I'm so into you, Can hardly breathe," Calleigh sand looking at Julia that surly now wasn't looking so angry at her as she continued to sing.

"And I'm in so electrically, Charged up kinetically, Actin' eratically Need you fanatically  
You get to me magically, Sure as the sky is blue, Baby, I love you Baby, I love you, Do you love me too, Baby, I love you," Calleigh finished looking at Julia with puppy dog eyes like a lovesick teenager.

"Ok, ok, let's talk," said Julia and dragged her into her office in a way that implied she would do anything else but talk.

* * *

"That was some gesture," said Julia she was lying naked on the floor beneath Calleigh gently stroking her back.

"Well I messed up royally and I needed to make up," said Calleigh with a satisfied sigh, she had been thanked very properly.

"You know what I just realised," said Julia.

"No, what?" said Calleigh.

"This was the first time we went all the way," said Julia.

"You're right and it felt right," said Calleigh, realizing she was.

"So did you like it?" Julia asked a bit insecure, concerned she had done something wrong.

"I should think my moans said it all, it was refreshing like nothing I had ever felt before," said Calleigh honest.

"I would say the same, no one has ever done that to me before, I mean made love to me like they meant it if you get me," said Julia.

"Not even Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

"Not like that," said Julia.

"Poor Julia, you deserve to be treasured," said Calleigh with a wage smile.

Julia just gave her a soft kiss and hid away in Calleigh that held her close or protection.

* * *

In the break room Horatio and Natalia were both thinking, she was on the couch and he was over by the counter, neither said anything when she suddenly broke the tension by saying, "So a baby, huh?"

"Yes," he said.

"Sure you are ready for that, it's a big commitment," she said.

"I know and yes, that is the least of my worries," he said with a sigh.

"Wanna share?" Natalia asked.

"If you do," he said.

"You first," she said with a shy smile as he joined her on the couch.

"Well I'm worried about how Kyle and Lindsey, her daughter will react when they find out as they are both the same age and well Cath and I may have to move in together either here or there. I know Lindsey is going to college and Kyle is working here and we couldn't ask either to move and I belong here as much as she belongs there. Your turn," he said with a sigh.

"Well I have been in a long distance relationship as well as I've been seeing Mac over at the NY Crime lab for a while and I don't like that we are apart so much, it would be much easier if we were at the same place, but I dunno if I wanna transfer and I know he belongs there," she said.

They both let out a sigh of frustration and Natalia said, "Dating never gets any easier does it?"

"No, it does not," he said just as a happy Calleigh came into the room. Other than happy her cheeks were red and hair a tad messy so it was easy to guess what she had been doing before she came there.

"At least someone seems to get their needs filled," said Natalia and rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh, Julia is much better than Eric," said Calleigh with a giggle looking over at Natalia and Horatio that was not cheerful at all.

"Calleigh, let me ask you something," said Horatio.

"What?" she said.

"What is it that made you go from Eric to Julia just like that, I mean she's a woman," said Horatio.

"Dunno, you don't choose who you fall for I guess, so why are ya'll looking so depressed" said Calleigh.

"Long distance relationships aren't as easy as we first thought," said Horatio honest.

"Why don't you just switch lab, you can start to work there instead of here," said Calleigh looking at Natalia.

"You can't just do it like that you know that," said Natalia rolling her eyes.

"I know it was just a suggestion so both labs have enough people, but I'm serious Natalia you could change labs, what is really holding you back here?" Calleigh asked.

"My friends, my life and the fact that I like this life," said Natalia honest.

"Isn't the man you love more important, I mean if it was Julia I would leave at once," she said honest.

"I dunno. I never was much of the upper class NY girl," said Natalia.

And why on earth are you not on a plane to Vegas when the woman you claim you love are pregnant," said Calleigh as she frowned and looked at Horatio.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm head of the lab and I have a son here," said Horatio looking out of the break room where he saw Kyle talking to Eric regarding a case.

"Of course I have, dating his mother remember," said Calleigh

Horatio just shook his head and let out a huff as he again headed for the office not quite knowing what to do.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI : Crime Scene Investigation, CSI Miami or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 5.

It was about month later and Horatio and Catherine were sitting on the couch at the Willows residence, his arm around her as his other arm was on her belly as he was whispering sweet nothings when Lindsey walked inside and said, "So you just live here now?"

Catherine gave her a warning look and she said, "It's just he's been here so much the last month and I though he had a job and all back in Miami."

At that moment Horatio's phone rang, he picked it up and said, "Caine."

"Hey dad, it's me, where are you?" said Kyle in the other end.

"With Catherine why?" asked Horatio.

"I need to barrow some money for…I just need money," said Kyle.

"And your mother…?" asked Horatio.

"Busy with Calleigh or something haven't seen her lately, speaking of are you ever coming back to the lab?" asked Kyle as Horatio had been gone for almost two weeks now.

"Soon," said Horatio.

"Money transfer?" Kyle asked.

"I'll think about it," said Horatio hung up.

"So are you moving in or…?" Lindsey asked.

"Dunno yet, maybe I should," said Horatio looking at Catherine.

"What about work and Kyle?" asked Catherine.

"I could work here and he's probably gonna apply for outta state college either way," said Horatio.

"Hold it, who is Kyle?" asked Lindsey, suddenly looking at them with very questioning.

"His son, about your age," said Catherine with a sigh.

"What, I want no stupid guy in here," she snarled.

"Lindsey," said Catherine in a very warning tone.

"No, this is my house it's bad enough to have him around all the time, I don't want his son as well," she said.

"Well prepare for huge changes, cause there may be more," said Catherine.

"Sorry what?" said Lindsey both shocked and confused.

"I'm pregnant," said Catherine.

At that very moment the glass Lindsey was holding dropped to the floor as she said, "What you can't be you're like old."

"What a nice thing of you to say," said Catherine and rolled her eyes.

"But it's true, mom you cannot go through with it, and you why didn't you use protection," she said looking angrily at Horatio, if it was one thing Lindsey didn't want it was a sibling.

"I am and he did," said Catherine.

"You know what I hate you," said Lindsey before storming out.

"Now that went well," Horatio thought looking at his at the moment very frustrated girlfriend.

* * *

At the New York Crime Lab Natalia stood bent over a microscope, in the background she could hear Danny and Lindsay argue about something, but by now Natalia was used to that so she mostly ignored it. She assumed the arguing had something to do with their daughter.

A moment later Lindsay came in and said, "Any news on the case?"

"Nah, or this hair it's from an Arabian horse, does that help?" asked Natalia.

"Victims wife has a brown one, I'll ask around," said Lindsay.

"You OK?" the Hispanic woman asked.

"Yeah, yeah, Danny wants us to go away from the weekend, but I cannot find a babysitter for Lucy," she said with a sigh.

"I can do it, I mean Mac and I, I'm sure he won't mind," she said.

"No I couldn't ask you guys that," said Lindsay.

"It's not trouble at all, we're not doing anything this weekend either way," said Natalia just as Mac walked in and she added, "Hey handsome."

"Sweetheart, Lindsay," he greeted.

"You wouldn't mind watching Lucy this weekend would you?" she asked him.

"No, not at all," he said with a smile.

"Thank you guys you are really helping me out, so wanna come with to find the horse?" Lindsay asked Natalia.

"Yes, see you later handsome," said Natalia and gave Mac a brief kiss before she left him.

* * *

In Miami Calleigh and Julia was in the break room at the lab having breakfast together, it had become a morning ritual to them and no one seemed to mind that at all.

Julia was reading the paper while she sometimes looked over at Calleigh that was sitting over at the other side of the table with a case file and some lists over what to order in for the lab later the same day.

Julia smiled at her girlfriend and got a little smile back. Even if Calleigh was busy with what she was doing at the moment she was not too busy to see her girl, she never was as she always put Julia first. At least until her shift started that wasn't until another fifteen minutes.

"So are we going out for lunch or are you too busy?" asked Julia.

"Busy and I think overtime, late lunch or late dinner," said Calleigh.

"Late dinner, but five minute break later on," said Julia.

"Let's make it ten," said Calleigh.

"Around one, before after," said Julia.

"Crossword section, 1.30 maybe," said Calleigh and Julia handed it over.

"That seems OK, here or?" said Julia.

"Outside the building, and dinner would then be at 7," said Calleigh.

"OK, I gotto run, but see you later and call if there is anything," said Julia.

"Same goes for you," said Calleigh as she could sense Julia wasn't having the greatest day just today.

Julia nodded and bent down to give Calleigh just enough sugar to have a goofy smile and a dreamy look in her eyes walking out to the door.

* * *

From the hall Kyle was watching and shook his head with rolling eyes. Kyle and Julia had had a falling out a couple of years back, but they had again started to rebuild and was now almost back to normal if there was sucha thing.

Then when his mother started going gay it became a little too much even for Kyle, he wasn't sure if he liked it at all, but then at least thankfully he didn't live with her all that much.

Although that didn't change the fact that he had to witness their love for each other at work, as both he and Calleigh did in fact work there and Julia came by a lot to be with her sweetheart.

Kyle let out a groan by the thought of it.

Not only that, but after what he had got from overhearing his father was now having a baby with a woman. A baby and at his age, now that was in his eyes just wrong.

His father was having a baby and his mother was going gay at once, what was wrong with the world all of a sudden, had it all went mad.

"Good morning Kyle," Calleigh's voice interrupted his thinking.

"Hey," he said without looking at her at all.

"How are you today?" she asked a bit concerned as he seemed troubled.

"What's it to you?" he snapped back.

She looked at him for a second and said, "You know you can talk to me if there ever is anything right."

"Why on earth would I want to talk to you, you're just too much you know that," he snarled and headed for the autopsy in anger while she just shook her head.

* * *

Lindsey Willows had computer class, but right now she was too annoyed to pay any attention at all. She was upset with her mother, having a boyfriend was one thing, but getting another sister or brother, what the heck was she thinking.

And right now that she would need her attention for school, no way she wanted a screaming brat around.

Not to mention that the newcomer would probably be spoiled to bits to unlike her, she let out a huff and logged on a chat room, she was already ahead anyways so why not she figured and picked the name BugJuliet.

She soon got a hit from a LabRomeo and rolled her eyes but said: Hey.

LabRomeo: Place?

BugJuliet: LV, U?

LabRomeo: Miami.

BugJuliet: U R cool.

LabRomeo: It got its ups and downs and to be honest I would rather be in Vegas now.

BugJuliet: We could always switch places, I'm not too crazy with my mother right now.

LabRomeo: I know how that feels, mine are impossible at the moment, both acting like love sick teenagers.

BugJuliet: Same with my mother *sigh*

LabRomeo: So are you at school or?

BugJuliet: Yeah comp class, very boring, you?

LabRomeo: Working at my dad's lab a couple of times a week part of training.

BugJuliet: Cool.

LabRomeo: Ups and downs, so I take it you like bugs ;o)

BugJuliet: Uh-huh, very fascinating, the old head of mum's lab taught me a lot about them, we still keep in touch even after he left. Do you like bugs?

LabRomeo: I like some, not all.

BugJuliet: Which do you like?

LabRomeo: Let me see, uhm, butterflies, bumblebees, grasshoppers, spiders, but only little ones, dragonflies and beetles that are colourful.

BugJuliet: Oh so you like the ones with colours.

LabRomeo: Yeah they are pretty.

BugJuliet: What is your all-time favourite bug then?

LabRomeo: Grasshoppers cause they can jump real far.

BugJuliet: That's what I'm gonna call you from now on if we chat more, grasshopper.

LabRomeo *blushing*, what is your favourite then so I know what to call you.

BugJuliet: Dragonfly, I think they are really cool.

LabRomeo: They are.

BugJuliet: Class is over, so I have to go, but I'll keep an eye out for you, grasshopper.

LabRomeo: Please do, dragonfly.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: **_I am really sorry for the death of Stella, especially as I like her character, but I just couldn't make her fit in this one :o(

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI : Crime Scene Investigation, CSI Miami or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 6.

It was a few mornings later and Lindsey was on the chat room again talking to the grasshopper, they had been doing so a lot the last days as they seemed to have much in common.

BugJuliet: So did you see the movie I told you about yesterday?

LabRomeo: What the chick flick?

BugJuliet: Yeah, did you see it?

LabRomeo: I did.

BugJuliet: So what did you think of it then?

LabRomeo: It was actually really, really good, I liked it.

BugJuliet: Told you so, grasshopper.

LabRomeo: That you did yes ;o)

BugJuliet: So what are you up to at the moment?

LabRomeo: Getting ready to go to work soon, you?

BugJuliet: School *groan*

LabRomeo: Oh come on, I know you like it, just a little.

BugJuliet: OK, OK, if I only know what to be.

LabRomeo: Though you wanted to be a dancer.

BugJuliet: Even though that would be fun, I need something more stable. Maybe I should do like bugman.

LabRomeo: Entomologist, you would be great at it :o)

BugJuliet: Stop, you are making me blush grasshopper.

LabRomeo: Well pink checks suits you I'm sure dragonfly.

BugJuliet: *Blush, blush* Well I have to go tty 2nite?

LabRomeo: Yeah, if something comes up I'll mail you take care.

Lindsey logged of and turned off the computer before running downstairs to the kitchen, where she saw her mother and Horatio and happily said, "Good morning."

"Good morning butterfly, why are you so cheerful all of a sudden?" Catherine asked.

"Oh so I can't be happy for no reason now," said Lindsey and rolled her eyes.

"Of course," said Catherine as Lindsey found and apple in the fridge and left.

"She sure has been cheerful the last couple of days," said Horatio and looked up from the paper.

"Yes I dunno if I should be worried or not," said Catherine.

"It's probably nothing," said Horatio calmly.

"If I hadn't known better I would say she was in love," said Catherine thoughtfully.

"And that is a bad thing?" said Horatio rather confused.

"Pends on the guy, so when are you leaving today?" she asked with a sigh.

"In about an hour, but I'll be back before you know it my firefly," he sad and gave her a reassuring kiss.

"Yes I just wish…" she said.

"I know, I'm working on it believe me," he said.

"I was thinking we still have a spot available since I never managed to find someone to replace Langston after he left a couple of months back," she said looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes I know and you know I said I was going to think about it," he said with a sigh.

"Well are you?" she asked.

"I am you know that," he said a tad annoyed.

"Surly don't seem that way," she said.

"Will you quit bugging me about it you know it's not that easy," he said.

"But why do you have to make it this hard," she said with a sigh.

"Come here," he said and she walked over and gently let herself lean on him as he hugged her tightly in his embrace.

* * *

In Miami Calleigh walked into the break room to find an over happy Kyle which was not usual, as he was always cranky in the mornings.

"Good morning Kyle," she greeted him.

"Hey Calleigh, so what are you up to this morning?" he asked.

"Inventory, very boring," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Want me to help you out?" he asked.

"Yes if you're not too busy," she said and smiled at him.

"Nah, I can do it, so how are things going with you and mom?" he asked as he had not been around the house or the lab the last couple of days.

"We're I dunno good I think?" she said.

"That don't seem promising," he said.

"Well I haven't been too nice to her lately," Calleigh admitted.

"Why I was under the impression that you really liked her," said Kyle confused.

"I do, but oh I might as well tell you, see about two weeks ago we found out we were pregnant and well I've been having mood swings so I have been a tad snappy," she said honest.

"You gotto make it up to her," said Kyle, not really knowing why since he didn't like them together.

"And here I thought you didn't like us together," she said as she had read his mind.

"I don't, but still if you messed up you need to make it up to her," he said.

"I will later, but right now I got work to do and so do you," she said and opened the door to the very messy storage room.

* * *

In the New York Crime lab and Mac and Natalia were arguing over a case file. Lindsay and Danny were watching them through the glass window and Danny said, "You know if I hadn't known better I would say they look like he and Stella did."

"They do they really do which is a good thing since that has been missing here" said Lindsay.

"It sure has" Danny agreed.

"What has?" they heard little Lucy ask from behind Lindsay.

"Just that they look like Mac and Stella back in the old days," said Danny.

"Who's Stella?" the little girl asked confused.

Danny sighed and said, "No one."

"No?" Lucy shook her head not agreeing with her father's answer.

Lindsay gave him a look that meant, "You may as well tell her."

Danny sat down on her level, put her on his knee and swallowed hard and said, "Stella was a woman that used to work here."

Lucy looked at him with confused eyes and he said, "She was our boss along with Mac, but…"

"But?" Lucy said and looked at him with big blue eyes.

He didn't have the faintest idea how to explain.

"Stella...Stella's gone," he concluded.

"Gone?" Lucy frowned.

"Yes…, Gone." He said again.

"Where did she go?" said Lucy confused.

Danny sighed again, which made Lucy frown and wonder why did he sighed so often?

"No idea, sweetie," said Danny looking at her.

Lucy pouted as she thought a little then she said, "Did she go to Heaven?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I hope so," said Danny honest.

The little girl looked at her father before she said, "Its OK, she can watch over us better there."

"I guess you're right sweetheart," he said and smiled vaguely at her before she got off his knee and ran off and Lindsay said, "Stella would have loved her."

"Yes, that she would, not fair she had to die in sucha cruel way," he said thinking back to when they had found her stabbed to death at a crime scene a little over two years prior. It had been a shock to them all mostly to Mac that had almost killed the doer. But looking at Mac and Natalia it would seem that those wounds were now healing like they should.

"Come on Montana we got work to do," said Danny just as they heard the fire alarm and Lindsay thought, "Awww not again."

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI : Crime Scene Investigation, CSI Miami or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7.

_**WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK.**_

Julia was not having a good day. No that would be an understatement as just this day Julia Winston had reached her limit and was as depressed as could be.

She saw only darkness and right now she couldn't find any reason worth living.

Her son was clearly against whom she had chosen to share her life with and her better half was yelling at her all the time. Julia knew of course the reason was the pregnancy, but still.

This morning she had taken the day off and she was wondering what she was doing with Calleigh and having a baby with her, if it would have been easier without her in her life.

She quickly figured no, but still some of her words really hurt. How could she be so cruel?

Julia sighed and looked at a piece of broken glass in front of her, oh how badly she wanted to let it to rip through her skin, but then was the problem that her death would leave a mess which she couldn't stand the thought of.

Her eyes went to her meds, she didn't want to take them even when she knew she had to, she hated it, what she had become.

"I can't take this anymore," she though as she dropped to her knees crying sadly, her hands wrapped tightly around the piece of broken glass she was still holding.

* * *

When Horatio came back to the lab he quickly found Calleigh and asked her to step into his office so they could talk.

Horatio sat down by his desk and Calleigh sat down at the chair opposite him.

The redhead looked over at Calleigh and said, "So how is everything?"

"Everything?" she replied confused as to what he was talking about.

"Yes everything?" he asked again looking at her, she looked tired.

"Uhm I'm pregnant and that's exciting, I like running this lab and I'm very much in love with Julia, why?" she asked looking back at him.

"Well I've been thinking of maybe quitting and move to Vegas to work there instead and if that happens I was wondering if you would be interested in being head at this lab. Hang on did you say you were pregnant?" he suddenly said.

"I am yes about a month or so," she said with a little smile.

"Congrats, but isn't it a bit soon?" he asked her thinking she hadn't been with Julia that long.

"No I don't think so as it feels right," she answered.

He nodded and continued, "As I said I want you to be head at the lab, but I would suggest that if you say yes to this you find a second in command to help you as well."

"I would have to do that yes," she said thoughtfully.

"Whether it is someone inside the lab or you find someone new I would leave up to you," he said.

"How long would I have to think about this?" she asked.

"How long do you need?" he asked back.

"Would a month or so be OK, I may need less, but…" she said.

"A month sounds fine," he agreed and shook her hand before she left the office.

* * *

A moment later Calleigh walked into the living room to find Julia crying on the floor with pieces of broken glass on the floor around her. Broken like her.

Calleigh walked over to Julia, sat down next to her, put her arms around her, pulled her close and whispered the words Julia so desperately needed to hear "It's ok, I'm here, I got you and I won't let go."

Yet the other blonde couldn't let herself be hold, so she broke free saying, "You can't just…. And then…."

"I know sweetheart and I am truly sorry for the way I have been treating you lately," she said.

"You should be, you have really hurt me a lot," said Julia, her voice sounded sad.

"I know sweetheart I know," said Calleigh and approached her slowly with open arms and regretful eyes.

Slowly the older blonder walked closer and grabbed her better half before holding onto her hardly. In fact so hard that the younger let out a gasp as she wrapped her arms around her, leaning her head against her dragging in the essence of her. Julia leaned her head on Calleigh's shoulder, nuzzling deeply into her neck. Calleigh let out a soft moan of satisfaction over finally having her lover in her arms again after having almost pushed her away for a month. Julia leaned in and gently sucked a bit on her lover's neck, letting her lip tease it, making the other woman moan louder and her hands grab onto her even harder. Julia slowly pushed her against one of the walls in the living room still sucking on her neck making her tremble against the wall, her hand grasping to remove the black dress Julia was wearing. Julia raised her arms just long enough for the fabric to leave her body before she removed

Calleigh's white blouse in a hurry as she sucked on her earlobe making her go even more insane, almost falling down. Julia supported her weight with one hand as the other sneaked down into her pants cupping her crouch making her arch so hardly against the wall that she banged her head into it.

Julia stopped to look at her with concerned eyes, before whispering, "Are you OK?

"Fine, go on," she panted, knowing she would have a bump there the next day.

Julia slowly went up to kiss her for a little while as their hands were roaming each other's hot bodies.

The older blonde very slow and tormenting moved down past Calleigh's neck and collar bone to tease the outside of her breasts. Calleigh quickly led her head to where she wanted it to be, close to her nipple so she could suck on it. Julia started on the task as a finger slipped between her folds and started to pump her, while the other hand was massaging her breast very eagerly.

Calleigh pulled her closer and somehow managed to lift herself up and wrap herself around the other blonde, sucking on her neck, panting into her ear as she made sure her finger got deeper into her.

Julia pushed her hardly and eagerly against the wall going faster and sucking harder in encouragement of the other blondes screams.

Calleigh in despair tried to hold back for as long as she could, but in the end she had no other choice than to give herself to Julia shaking against the wall hardly.

As she slowly managed to gather herself she slide off her, leaned on her saying, "Thank you, I really needed that.

"Yes, I could tell, shall we continue upstairs or?" Julia asked and wiggled her brows.

"Upstairs," Calleigh said beneath a breath, dragging her with her as fast as she possibly could.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI : Crime Scene Investigation, CSI Miami or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 8.

It was a month later that Calleigh had asked for a meeting with Horatio early morning. She didn't really feel up for it as she had spent her time puking her guts out before this.

She sighed heavily before she knocked on his door and entered. He gestured that she should sit down in the chair opposite him, before he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Not too good to be honest, but I hope it will pass soon," the blonde said with a tired smile.

"Hmmm, let's hope so," he agreed.

"How is Catherine feeling?" Calleigh asked knowing she was a month further than herself and soon would be done with her first trimester.

"She have been feeling better lately than she was at first, thank you for asking," he said and smiled at her.

"Well I come to my decision," said Calleigh looking right into his blue eyes.

"Which is," he said and looked at her with curious eyes.

"I want to do it. I mean I always wanted to run this lab, but I haven't felt ready before now," she said.

"I think you are ready for it as well or I wouldn't have asked, we will make the transision by the end of the month and the paperwork before that," said Horatio.

"So you are really leaving?" she asked, she was still having a hard time picturing the lab without him.

"I am yes, it just feel right," he said with a sigh.

"And Kyle?" she asked.

"I will come to visit here and he can visit us, in the meantime I trust that you and Julia will keep an eye on him," said Horatio in a serious tone.

"Believe me we will," said Calleigh as she was starting to get along better with Kyle now.

"Good, any thought as to a second command?" he asked.

"Not yet, I was first thinking Eric, but do to our history I'm not sure. Besides I don't think he would be right man for the job either. I would have asked Natalia, but since she's working in NY I don't see that is an option. Ryan I think would be too young, so I really don't know, I guess I have to figure that one out," she said thoughtfully.

"I can understand it would be a difficult choice, but if there is someone from outside you rather want I am sure I can pull some strings," he said.

"I appreciate that and I will get back to you on that one if you don't mind," she said.

"Of course," he said with a dignified nod. She nodded leaving his office to think and because she felt she needed to throw up again.

* * *

A moment later Calleigh slowly dialled Natalia's number saying, "I know it's early, but do you have a moment?"

"Of course I do, I was just about to get dressed for work either way, but please go on," she answered her friend, sensing something was wrong.

"Firstly I'm sorry I haven't called you as much as I should lately, but I had a lot on my mind. About a month ago or a bit before Horatio asked me to become head of the lab as he is moving to Las Vegas to settle down with Catherine. I thanked yes as I know I can do it, but the trouble is that I have no second in command and I dunno who could fill that position," said Calleigh.

"Wow, you're actually gonna run the crime lab?" Natalia asked as Calleigh heard Mac in the background tiredly ask, "Who is?" Natalia answered, "Calleigh." And heard him say, "Well she's the right person for it."

She giggled and said, "Didn't know this was a three person conversation. And I am yes, what you don't think I can do it?"

"Sorry about that, but we are still in bed and of course I do, I just picture you would be older when you did it," said Natalia, but she couldn't help but smile by this news.

"What do you mean older I am forty and I'm having my promotion coming up in not too long," Calleigh pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way and take it congratulations is in order," said Natalia.

"Thanks, but back to my second in command, who do you picture?" Calleigh asked.

"My first thought would be Eric if I can be honest," said Natalia.

"I know, I thought about that, but I think it would be awkward with our history and to be honest I think he's a bit too young and inexperienced for the task even if he has worked there for almost as long as I have," she said.

"I can get what you mean, that of course means that Ryan wouldn't be any good for the task either," said Natalia.

"I think it would be more than Eric for some reason, but no," said Calleigh with a heavy sigh.

"What about Valera then, she's doing field work as well now," said Natalia as she was.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know," said Calleigh frustrated.

Natalia thought for a second before asking, "Do it has to be someone from the inside or can he or she come from outside?"

"If I felt better with someone from outside Horatio said he could pull some strings," Calleigh answered.

"What about Jake, if you guys still are in touch?" Natalia suggested.

"We are from time to time even if it is dangerous on his part. We did break all conncection at first, but then slowly started it up again as friends only though," said Calleigh.

"I know he can be on the edge, but still I think he would fit," said Natalia.

"I don't know Natalia, I mean he never could manage to get out of the undercover thing and settle down in one place too long," said Calleigh honestly.

"I bet he would if you asked him nicely, but then you have to do it now, so it has time to sink in," said Natalia.

"I will, but wouldn't that be as weird as asking Eric?" Calleigh asked.

"No, not if you don't have feelings for him, I mean you two make a hell of a team," said Natalia.

"I don't anymore now, Julia is the only one for me, we are after all having a baby," said Calleigh.

"You are, that's wonderful, tell her congratulations from me," said Natalia.

"I will, I'm sure she says thanks, I guess I will call Jake, but if that doesn't work out, what then?" she asked.

"Eric, trust me," said Natalia.

"OK and thanks," said Calleigh before hanging up.

* * *

As she looked at pictures going over her computer screen with her and Julia she slowly dialled Jake's number.

He quickly answered and said, "Hey babe."

"You seriously gotto stop calling me that Jake, I am in a relationship with someone else you know," she said, yet she couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah that Eric dude, what do you see in him?" Jake asked.

"No, we broke up, I'm with Julia now," Calleigh answered.

"Jesus Cal, I go away for a little while and he turns you gay," said Jake shocked.

"He didn't exactly do that, it just happened, either way we are happy, we're even having a baby," she said, with a tiny smile.

"A baby, you are having a baby, has the world gone insane now," he said, letting out a chuckle.

"Not more than usual, either way there is a reason as to why I'm calling you," she said.

"You mean other than you missed me," he said.

"Jake," she said in a serious tone.

"OK, OK, I'll be nice, so why did you call?" he asked.

"Well Horatio is moving to Vegas to his girlfriend and I'm taking over as head of the lab and I need a second in command, so I was wondering are you interested?" she asked.

"Wow, that's… that's great Calleigh, and it's not that I wouldn't love to, it's just too much responsibility and…" he stopped.

Jake frowned, she would expected him to jump on the chance, this just add up, so she asked, "And what, Jake are you OK?"

"I'm fine Calleigh, don't worry about me, it's just I meet someone here and well I gotto check with her before I move anywhere. I love to work by your side, but I rather be an officer than second in command if you don't mind," he said honestly.

"You, Jake Berkly meet someone and you are serious?" she asked, now it was her time to be shocked.

"We are yes, I even asked her to marry me, her name is Amber by the way," he said.

"That's wonderful new Jake, congratulations, and I love to have you working with me, whenever you are ready to join us, let me know and I will make sure there is a room for you," she said happily.

"Thank you and I appreciate that, as I said I'll talk to her and then get back to you," he said before hanging up.

* * *

"Jake.?" She heard Julia's voice from behind, she did not sound too happy. Calleigh turned to look at her, her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her feet as she glared at her.

"Sweetheart, you got nothing to worry about, we are only friends, I love you and he has found a new girl Amber whom he wants to marry," said Calleigh calmly.

"Yet you called him, why?" Julia demanded to know.

"Because as you know I am taking over this lab very soon and I need a second in command and Natalia seemed to think that he was the right choice and I agree. However he declined and said he rather want to work here as a cop, which I am fine with as we can need an extra pair of hands with Natalia and Horatio gone," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"You wanted Jake as a second in command, I'm not sure that I like that," said Julia with a sigh.

"Well then you are probably not gonna like the fact that I have to pick Eric either," said the younger blonder.

"You cannot be serious," said Julia shocked.

"I am, but sweetheart you have nothing to worry about, I just want you," said Calleigh in a reassuring tone, putting her hands on Julia's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's just I can't stand the thought of you suddenly leaving me for one of them if old feelings should rise to the surface," said Julia honest.

"You shouldn't worry about that ever as as I said before, I only want you, it's you I love and want to spend the rest of my life with," she said and meant every word.

Julia could see in her emerald eyes that it was true and said, "I'm sorry too, I know you are speaking the truth, it's just when I love you as much as I do, I can be jealous at times," said Julia and looked down.

Calleigh let a hand go to her chin and raise it saying, "I know and I sometimes do as well and another thing, you are really cute when you are jealous, it shows how much you really do love me."

Julia blushed shyly before she let her lips very slowly find Calleigh's. Calleigh quickly returned the kiss and deepened it as she wanted more of her, she simply couldn't get enough of her Julia.

* * *

At the same time Horatio was about to call his Catherine when Kyle came into his office saying, "Dad, you got a moment."

"Yes son, what is it?" Horatio asked, putting his phone aside.

"So thing is I meet this girl and we are getting along really well and I decided to meet her even if she's living in another state," said Kyle excitedly.

"And where did you meet her?" Horatio questioned, raising a brow at his son.

"Online," said Kyle.

"And where does she live?" asked Horatio.

"Vegas, so I was thinking that I could come with the next time you are going over to see Catherine," he said.

"And what about work then?" said Horatio.

"I'm sure Calleigh could manage without me for a day or two," said Kyle.

"If your mother and Calleigh agrees I suppose it's OK," said Horatio as Kyle was after all twenty-three so it wasn't really anything he could say.

"Cool, thanks dad," he said before going out of the office to find them.

* * *

Horatio picked up his phone and dialled his girlfriend's number and said, "Hey firefly."

"Hey handsome, what's wrong?" he said sensing it was something.

"It's Kyle, he meet a girl online, she lives in Vegas, so he asked if he could come along next time I went to see you," he said with a sigh.

"Really, did he say anything about her?" Catherine asked curiously.

"Only that they are getting along well and he wants to meet her," said Horatio.

"He must really like her then if he wants to come all this way, how do you feel about it?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know, I mean for all he know she can be lying or not show up at all or it can work online, but not in real life, I just don't want him to get hurt. How would you have reacted if it was Linds?" he said.

"I would told her it was out of the question to see him and forget about it, speaking of when are you coming to see us next time?" she asked.

"In not too long I hope, I was thinking in a couple of weeks, a month at the most. So how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"I'm fine, not sick anymore so getting some of my energy back, just wish I could feel her, only it's too soon yet," said Catherine honestly.

"I know, I wanna feel her too, even if you get to before me," he said, wondering what made her so sure it was a girl as she always spoke of their baby as she or her.

"I know you do handsome, but I have to go as I need sleep," she said with a yawn.

"I'm sorry for keeping you and I love you so much, well both of you," he said.

"We love you too," she answered before hanging up wishing he was with her.

* * *

Kyle almost burst in on his mother and Calleigh doing it. Lucky for him they were doing it with their clothes on so far, rubbing against each other as they were kissing deeply.

"Will you two please control yourself enough to do that at home," said Kyle, wrinkling his nose.

"My lab, do what I want in here and how may we help you?" Calleigh asked as she slowly broke free from her Julia.

"Well the thing is I meet someone and I really like her," he said.

"You did great, for how long have you been seeing each other?" Calleigh asked with a smile as she was really happy for her.

"Well the thing is we haven't actually meet yet, just online for a couple of months, she wants me to come and see her as she lives in Vegas, so I thought I go with dad next time he leaves if you don't mind I do and you don't mind I take some time off?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Where did you say you made her acquaintance again?" his mother wanted to know.

"Online, she's in college studying drama and dance, but she is thinking of switching as she rather would become an entomologist," he said.

"And how old is she?" Julia asked.

"Twenty-three, like me, born later in the year though," he said.

"And where does she live?" she asked.

"In an apartment right by the school when she is there and with her mother when she's home," said Kyle.

"And her father?" Julia questioned with a frown.

"Deceased years ago," he answered with a heavy sigh.

"I see, so I take it her mother must work a lot then after that," said Julia.

"Did before as well to support her family, not a happy story, but would you mind really badly if I went to see her?" he said to change the subject.

"Just one more question, where did you two plan to meet?" Julia asked.

"Pends on where she is at the time, her apartment if she's there or her mother's or a hotel if she's not," said Kyle honestly.

Julia nodded saying, "Well there isn't anything I can really do to stop you, however I have one condition and that is that if you go with your father you make sure to get back with him as well, after all you have responsibilities at work."

Kyle nodded and looked at Calleigh that said, "I can excuse you for three days at the max, but that is about it."

"Thank you so much," he said and gave both a big hug before leaving the lab, most likely to tell his girl he was coming.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later and in Vegas Lindsey had just gotten offline with her Grasshopper that had just told her he was coming over. The young girl was so happy that she could jump around in pure joy.

As she turned off her laptop for the time being and walked into the kitchen her mother came down the stair and joined her after just waking up.

She looked as her happy daughter and said, "You sure look more cheerful than usual today, any reason for that?

"Yeah you know that guy I've been chattering with lately," she said as she opened the fridge to find an apple.

"Vividly, but yes," said Catherine.

"Well he's finally flying over so I can meet him, isn't that great?" she asked excitedly.

"Wonderful," said Catherine less enthusiastically than her daughter as she opened the fridge to find some breakfast.

"Is it really that hard for you to be happy for me, I mean he's really great and he seems to care a great deal about me and he calls me the sweetest things," she said, trying to get her mother to understand just how great he was.

"Like?" he mother wanted to know.

"Dragonfly, sweetheart and babe," she answered.

"Dragonfly?" her mother questioned, frowning.

"One of my favourite bugs," she answered.

"I see and just how old is he?" Catherine wanted to know.

"Same as me, but born later in the year," she answered.

Catherine nodded saying, "I just hope you know what you are doing as I don't want you to get hurt."

"I do and I know, love you too mom," she said and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek before leaving the room. Catherine just smiled and shook her head wishing her man could get there sooner as well.

* * *

In the New York Crime lab Natalia was looking over at little Lucy that was resting in the couch next to her in the break room. She was at the moment sleeping as she was home from day-care as she was ill.

Natalia reached out and gently felt her forehead. Her fever was still running high. Natalia sighed hoping it would go down soon as she didn't like when she was ill and neither did her parents.

"Sweetheart, have you…" she heard Mac start, but signed for him that Lucy was there so he had to come closer and lower his voice to not wake her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see, I thought Danny or Lindsey was watching her," he said.

"They had to go out in the field, but since I got paperwork I said I take her," she said, smiling at him.

"You really like her don't you," he said and smiled back.

"She's adorable," said Natalia with a sigh, looking at the young girl.

"Bet ours will be as well," he said, bending forward to nuzzle the top of her head.

"I hope so, but honestly Mac I am not ready yet," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Neither am I, I'm just talking here," he said in a reassuring way.

She nodded and whispered, "Someday soon we'll have a princess or a prince as well."

Mac just smiled as he looked at his girlfriend with very loving eyes.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Note: **_Never mess with Calleigh Duquesne ;o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI : Crime Scene Investigation, CSI Miami or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 9.

It was two months after this that Catherine was looking down at her belly. It had become huge the last couple of months, even bigger then when she went pregnant with Lindsey.

Catherine smiled down as she stroke it lovingly saying, "Your daddy is coming back today little one."

Inside her the little one moved around a little before settling as Catherine heard the door open and Lindsey came in breathing heavily. Catherine walked to the entrance only to discover she had been out running and asked, "Good run."

"Very much so, feel much better now," she replied.

"Good, so when are you seeing this grasshopper of yours?" she asked.

"Uhm round five or so, when is Horatio coming?" she asked, knowing he would come the same day as her cyber friend.

"A little over five," said Catherine with a smile, he had been over a lot the last couple of months, still there was some last arrangements to be made before he could move in permanently.

"He is, great, guess I'll see him tomorrow morning as I don't know how late we'll be, I better get a quick shower and get some reading done before meeting him," said Lindsey and rand quickly up the stairs.

"Your sister is hopeless," said Catherine with a sigh, even if she was happy that she was finally meeting 'the man of her dreams' she couldn't help with worrying a little.

* * *

Not that she had time to ponder over that a second more as the little one was again kicking against her bladder, causing the old woman to pee. As fast as she could she waggled herself to the bathroom and with a sigh she thought "I'm too old for this."

As she sat down on the toilet seat she slowly let herself relax, thinking about how odd it was that she was moving around inside her while she was peeing. She sighed heavily getting up and washing her hands. Being pregnant had been a much more difficult now than her first time. Then again that was over twenty-three years earlier.

Now she on the other hand was fifty one and in a way too old to have another child, yet she couldn't bring herself to have an abortion. There were two reasons for that, one that she was against that in the first place and two Horatio's excitement.

She had been much sicker than she actually had let Horatio know during her first trimester. She in fact had been so ill that she had called in sick more than once, something that was very unlike her. As she had lain with her head down in the toilet bowl she had cried over the fact that Horatio had not been present.

It reminded her of her first pregnancy when Eddie was still out partying to late night and she had to deal with it alone. The difference now on the other hand was that Horatio genuinely cared for her, but he couldn't be present due to work reasons.

Catherine looked into the mirror and sighed again, her face didn't longer look young, she looked tired and small wrinkles were slowly leaving trace. Her eyes looked tired and her otherwise red cheeks were exchanged with pale ones.

Her hair was still in its original colour, but it was greasier than it otherwise would have been. She with her big belly and tiredness didn't always have the strength to shower as often as before.

She was still excited about their little one, but it didn't stop her from wondering if she was really up for midnight wakeup calls and less sleep once more. Not to mention she would be an old mother, what if she happened to die before he or she had the chance to grow up.

Catherine shivered by the thought of that as she so badly wanted to be present for this one like she had been with her first born.

Tears of fright and tiredness started to fall as she somehow managed to walk up the stairs and into her bedroom where she collapsed on the bed like a sac with potatoes still crying.

Just as she lay there as curled up as she could, not caring to hold her tears back anymore, Lindsey entered the bedroom, sat down next to her broken mother and whispered, "It will be OK, mommy, I promise, it will be OK."

And just as she had believed her words when her ex-husband died, she believed them now as she slowly turned to look at her with still teary eyes, saying, "Thank you my butterfly."

"You are welcome and I know I don't say it often, but I love you," said Lindsey and bent down to hug her mother. That held on to her tightly.

* * *

In Miami another pregnant woman was struggling to get ends to meet. Being boss had turned out to be much more difficult than she first thought, not to mention her big belly was making her back ache.

She let out a groan as her hand reached to her lower back to rub it a little.

Just at the same moment both Jake and Eric came running into her office and started talking at once, making it impossible to make out what they were saying.

Calleigh did a sign for them to be quiet before she said, "One at the time, please."

They looked at each other and Eric started, "I need a warrant to search Miss Henderson's house, but the judge says I don't have much to go on."

"Well then find more evidence and go back to the judge," she said.

"There is not anything anywhere," he complained.

"Just do it! And what is your problem," she said, turning to Jake with annoyed eyes.

"I was wondering if I could get Friday off as Amber and I wanted to go away for the weekend," he said.

"That's out of the question, now get out and leave me alone," she snapped at them.

The two men sighed and looked at each other before leaving their boss alone.

* * *

As they were walking down the stairs Eric spotted Julia that looked at them and said, "God you two look horrible."

"Why aren't you a ray of sunshine," said Jake and rolled his eyes.

"Is she giving you a hard time?" asked Julia.

"That's an understatement of the year," said Eric with a huff.

"To be honest her moods is driving everyone crazy," said Jake.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm starting to miss Natalia, had she been her Calleigh might have been calmer," said Eric.

"I'll talk to her," said Julia as her mind went to Natalia realizing Calleigh hadn't mentioned her in a while, which was odd considering how close they were even after she moved. Slowly the older woman started to walk towards her office.

* * *

She slowly opened the door hearing Calleigh snarl, "What now?"

"Why isn't that a nice way to great your girlfriend," said Julia, but she didn't sound too upset.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry I thought it was one of the other ones that had come by to bug me about something more," she said with a sigh.

"Hmmm, I hear you are not behaving very nice towards them," said Julia.

"Well, what do you expect when they are being impossible," said Calleigh annoyed.

"You know even if you are pregnant they deserve to be treated with respect, they are after all good workers and you know that," Julia pointed out.

"I know, I know, it's…just… hard right now and my back is killing me," she groaned.

"Poor sweetheart," said Julia and slowly moved up behind Calleigh and let her arms slide to her lower back where they started to make very gentle circles to remove the pain.

Calleigh moaned a little before whispering, "Thank you for doing that and I'm sorry for being impossible right now."

"It's OK, I can understand that considering I've been through the same myself," she said, kissing her shoulder.

"I know, but you must have had a harder time considering you were alone," said Calleigh.

"I managed, but you know I have been wondering about something," said Julia.

"Yes?" Calleigh answered.

"Have you talked to Natalia lately?" Julia asked.

"No, I've been busy and when I've called she hasn't picked up. I don't know why," said Calleigh.

"How many times are we talking?" Julia asked concerned.

"Seven I think, different time of the day though, very unlike her," Calleigh answered.

"I would agree, have you tried Mac?" Julia asked.

"No, but I don't want to bother him," said Calleigh.

"I would suggest you do so," Julia said and as she continued to rub Calleigh, the blonde found his number and pressed call.

"Mac Taylor," she soon heard in the other end.

"Hey Mac, its Calleigh, how are you?" she asked in her regular cheerfully tone.

"Hey Calleigh, not too good to be honest," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Why what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you, but you will probably hear it from Natalia sooner or later either way. About three weeks back we found out we were expecting, but even if we took every precaution we lost it. Natalia has been locked up in her room ever since and refuses to see or talk to anyone," he said.

Calleigh gasped as her hand reached for Julia, holding on to her tightly as she said, "Oh Mac, I am so sorry, would it help if I can over or do you think it would make matters worse?" she asked him.

"To be honest I don't know, you can try, but she may reject you," he said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," she said and hung up before turning to Julia with teary eyes.

* * *

"Sweetheart," the older woman questioned.

"They lost their little one, I have to go there at once," she said.

"I agree, do you want me to come with you or?" she asked.

"I would appreciate that, but I think that we should probably stay in a hotel if she is as bad as Mac says," said Calleigh.

Julia nodded and asked, "Do you want me to find plane and hotels or do you wanto do it?"

"Can you as I have my hands full," said Calleigh honest.

"I will. Is anytime fine?" she asked.

"Yes, just as soon as possible," said Calleigh.

"I will do my best," said Julia, letting go of Calleigh's back just to go up to give her a long enough kiss to make her moan.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI : Crime Scene Investigation, CSI Miami or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 10.

It was about 8.30 pm the same evening that Calleigh and Natalia arrived at the Taylor residence. Calleigh rang the doorbell and the door got quickly opened by Mac that let them in.

After a quick introduction round Mac showed Calleigh to the room where Natalia was resting while he kept Julia company in the living room.

Calleigh gently knocked on the door and heard Natalia tell Mac to leave her alone.

That was however something the blonde didn't intend to do. She slowly opened the door and found her in the half-dark room, curled up under the cover, crying sadly. Calleigh expected she had been doing that for a while.

She slowly sat down neck to her and lay a hand on her shoulder as her back was facing her whispering, "It's OK, I'm here."

She knew it was a stupid thing to say, but it was the only thing she could think of.

"Calleigh," Natalia's voice shivered as she slowly turned to see if her friend was really there.

"Yes," said Calleigh and gave her a half smile as Natalia's hand grabbed for hers.

"What are you doing here?" Natalia asked.

"I'm checking on my friend, Natalia I'm so sorry," Calleigh whispered.

"I appreciate that, but you really didn't need to come all this way, really I'm fine," Natalia lied.

"You don't have to pretend for me," said Calleigh, letting her thumb stroke over her hand.

As she looked up into the emerald green eyes Natalia let herself fall apart, the loss of her unborn was in fact more than she could bear. Calleigh pulled her close and held her and just let her cry knowing the best was to get it out.

As the sobs slowly died away, Natalia rested her head against Calleigh's big belly and whispered, "I am really happy for you."

The blonde got really moved by these words because of her current condition and said, "I know it is the wrong time, but Julia and I would like you to be the child's Godmother."

"I would be honoured to, mine might be lost, but with yours I still see a hope of something new," Natalia whispered as she again rested her head on top of Calleigh's belly and closed her eyes to finally find peace. Calleigh just smiled as she let her friend sleep peacefully as she lay halfway on top of her. And maybe, just maybe that little life inside her was just what Natalia so desperately needed right now.

* * *

The clock was around five in Vegas and an anxious Catherine was waiting for her Horatio. She had just taken the pie she had made for them to eat when the doorbell rang. She put the pie down on the table and went to open.

As soon as she saw him she practically threw herself at him and said, "Welcome home handsome."

"Why thank you sweetheart," he said and gave his girlfriend a loving kiss.

"Gosh I missed you, so do you want to eat or unpack first as dinner is ready?" she asked.

"Dinner sounds great so I can tell you all about the flight here," he said and rolled his eyes.

"I love to and after dessert will be served in the bedroom," she said with a sly smile as she dragged him towards the kitchen which he of course didn't mind considering he was really hungry after the journey there. Because if there was one thing Horatio couldn't stand it was plane food, his beloved's cooking on the other hand he loved.

At another place in Vegas Lindsey was waiting for her grasshopper, they had decided to meet outside The Greek Goddess, once her grandfather's hotel and casino, but it was now owned by her mother.

She was standing there anxiously tripping when she heard a male voice say, "Dragonfly."

She turned only to see the handsomest boy she had ever seen, his hair was red as fire and his eyes blue as the sky. He was at the moment wearing a black suit, most likely to impress her.

"Yes and you must be the grasshopper," she said and held out her hand.

He shook it and asked, "So are you hungry or have you already eaten as I was thinking about asking you to join me for dinner."

"I'd love to, shall we go here or do you wanto go someplace else?" she asked, not being able to take her eyes of him.

"Is it any good here? I don't exactly know this town," he said and looked down.

"It is, don't worry I'll show you around," she said with a giggle.

"Well OK, after you then," he said and made a gesture towards the door meaning ladies first. Lindsey just gave him a smile before going in before him. He quickly followed, but on their way in he couldn't help but look a little at her tush.

* * *

Lindsey and Kyle ended up having a wonderful time and before they knew it was early morning and they were headed back to her place.

"Shhh, be quiet so we don't wake ma and her dude," she said underneath followed by a ton of giggles as she was trying to get the door open to get in.

"I'm not the one that is making noise, here let me…" he said and made her move so he could open the door, he was after all a bit more sober than her.

"Thanks handsome," she said and dragged him inside and in the direction of the living room.

"Welcome," he said as he dragged her down in the couch before finding her lips.

She quickly deepened it and started to tongue her before dragging him on top of her, pulling him closer so she could feel him better.

He slowly let out a growl as his lips escaped hers only to attach to her neck to make her moan loudly.

Lindsey arched against him, letting her hand go to his groin just as she heard her mother say, "Lindsey, what on earth!"

"Can we deal with this later, I'm busy," she managed to say as she heard Horatio say, "Kyle!"

The two broke free from each other and she looked at him saying, "You're his."

She as surprised as him exclaimed, "You're hers."

"That's just great," he said, rolling his eyes, thinking, "I finally find the greatest girl and she can become my future stepsister."

"But you don't share his name," said Lindsey confused, knowing his last name was Harmon.

"I don't share my mother or father's name, but the one of my adoptive parents from way back, but I didn't think you were hers still, this is so messed up," he said.

"You don't say, so what do we do?" she asked, looking into his confused eyes.

"Ehm," Horatio said, making them jump a couple of inches apart again.

"I need to think, but please can you stay on the couch?" she asked, ignoring Horatio and her mother.

"I suppose," he said, giving her a half smile.

"Good, well see you tomorrow grasshopper," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams dragonfly," he replied before she ran upstairs and he looked at his father and Catherine saying, "What, how was I supposed to know, you never said her last name."

Horatio thought for a second before concluding that was true before saying, "I don't think it would be wise that you continue to see her."

"And I think you should stay out of it and nice to finally meet you I guess," he said turning towards Catherine.

"Charmed, I would agree with your father, but as you both are adult and not really related I will leave that decision up to the two of you," she said.

"You cannot be serious," said Horatio, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"I am and I need more sleep and if I find you didn't spend the night on this couch you are going home earlier than planned, is that understood," she said in a warning tone.

"Fine I will," he said rolling his eyes before settling on the couch while they went back upstairs. In any case it was too late or too early to deal with it now, so they both figured they could deal with it later the same day.

Kyle just let out a sigh figuring he would do the same thing as closed his eyes as he was in no condition to figure out how to deal with that right now.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much apprciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI : Crime Scene Investigation, CSI Miami or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 11.

It was about two months later that Catherine and Horatio were having dinner the restaurant at Cesar's Palace. Her hand was placed on top of hers and he was whispering sweet nothing's to her when she interrupted him by saying, "Horatio, there is something I have been wondering about?"

"Yes?" he said, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Does it happen that you miss Miami and your lab there?" she asked, she needed to know.

"It happens yes as they are my friends and it was a big part of my life working there," he answered.

"Do you wish you could go back?" she asked.

"No, not at all, with you I have all that I need and want and besides I or both of us can go visit anytime," he said.

"You are really sure of this right, living with me and sometimes Lindsey and raising our baby," she said, she suddenly looked a bit insecure.

"My darling firefly, will you relax, I'm not going to walk out on your or our child, I'm here to stay. I promise," he said and looked deeply into her blue eyes.

"I'm so glad to hear that, I mean Eddie he said… and then he…" she stopped.

"Well I'm not Eddie," Horatio and smiled at her.

"I'm very glad to hear that," she said and smiled back, just as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and added, "Horatio, I think it is time."

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking at his girlfriend, even if it was close to the end of the term it was still a bit too early.

"I done this once before so yes I am sure," she said under a deep breath as another contraction hit.

"We have to get you to a hospital at once," he said and got up in a hurry.

"You think?" she said, rolling her eyes at him.

He slowly walked over to her and helped her up and to the entrance, not caring that they hadn't paid the bill.

* * *

"Horatio, I can't do this," Catherine whispered, three hours later. She was in a hospital bed and knew she was about to push out their little one. Her face was drenched with sweat and tears, making her hair stick to the sides of it. Her body was starting to ache and she knew that pushing it out would make it ten times worse. She did however not know if she could take the pain or the long healing process after.

One of his arms was around her shoulder as the other was holding hers. With steady voice he looked at his tired girlfriend and said, "You can sweetheart and I'm going to be right with you the whole time."

He clutched her hand harder and whispered, "I really don't want to do it."

"I know sweetheart, but she can't be in there any longer, that can be dangerous for you both," he said, nuzzling her cheek.

"You will still love me after even if I'm wrecked down there for a while?" she asked, her voice sounded insecure.

"I will love you the same if not even more even if there are wounds that needs healing," he whispered.

"Don't let go," she whispered.

"I won't," he said before giving her a reassuring kiss to help her start the process.

* * *

It was thirty minutes later that the new-born father called his old second in command to tell her the good news.

He of course knew that as it was over eleven she most likely had gone to bed, but as he needed to share it with someone. He still decided to call her.

"Duquesne," he heard tiredly in the other end.

"Did I wake you?" he asked concerned.

"No, no, I… I mean we are in bed reading. Is everything OK?" she answered, her voice sounded concerned. Then again he rarely called her that late, unless it was important.

"I have some news," he said, even if she couldn't see, he couldn't help but smiling.

"Really, what?" she asked curiously.

"Catherine just gave birth to our baby," he said.

"Horatio, that is wonderful, so what is it a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"A girl, we're naming her Luca," he said.

"Luca, really," she said a bit surprised.

"Something we agreed on a while back whether it was a boy or girl," he answered.

"Well it's a good name, so is it a Willows or a Caine?" she asked him.

"Both, felt more right that way," he answered.

"That is understandable," she said.

"Well I better go and check on her," said Horatio with a happy sigh.

"Please do and tell her congrats from both," said Calleigh.

"I will," he said and hung up as he went to check on his girl that most likely would be sleeping now.

"So a girl," Julia said when Calleigh had hung up the phone.

"Yes, he seemed happy," said Calleigh, looking down at her lover that was resting with her head on her big tummy.

"I can imagine that," said Julia with a smile.

"Mhm, which reminds me we need a name still," said Calleigh with a yawn.

"We do, but right now you need sleep as you insist on working and you have to get up early for it," said Julia and put their books aside, before turning off the light.

"Hey I was reading," said Calleigh with an annoyed huff, trying to reach for the light switch in the dark. She soon however gave up as it was out of her reach.

"I know, but as I said you need rest as you know you cannot get too stressed right now, it's not right for our little one," Julia said, gently stroking her cheek.

"I know, I know, but you could at least let me finish the page, it just got interesting," said Calleigh.

"Oh really, more interesting than this," said Julia and let her lips find a very sensitive spot on Calleigh's neck where she started to suck. Calleigh's replay seemed to be lost as all she could manage to do was letting out a loud moan.

* * *

In another bedroom in the same residence Kyle and Lindsey were watching Pretty Woman. Lindsey's choice, in exchange for watching the Prince of Persia afterwards.

The last couple of months the two of them had become even closer, but not in boyfriend girlfriend way, more like brother and sister.

It seemed only naturally that when Lindsey took a week of from school, she would spend it with him in Miami. They were usually at his place, but as Calleigh and Julia had invited them over for dinner they decided to spend the night there instead.

Lindsey suddenly paused the movie for a second as she thought she heard something. Wishing she hadn't as the sound was from lovemaking she turned it back on and said, "Are they always that loud?"

"Most of the time yes, I tune it out if they are doing it while I'm here," he said with a half smile.

"How old are they?" Lindsey wanted to know as they seemed a bit old to be going at it like that.

"Mom is forty-seven and think Calleigh is forty," Kyle answered.

"You know it's one thing to know that your parents are affectionat, another is when it gets put up front," she said with a sigh.

"I agree," he said just as his phone went off. He looked at the display and said, "Dad, what does he want this late."

"Pick up, it might be important," said Lindsey, just as she heard a louder moan from upstairs.

"Hi dad, is everything OK?" Kyle asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes well more than OK as Catherine just gave birth to our little girl, so you are now a big brother," he said. He sounded really happy about it. Kyle turned to Lindsey and said, "They got the baby, it's a girl."

"They did, is ma OK?" Lindsey wanted to know.

"Linds wants to know if Catherine is OK," Kyle passed on.

"She's a little tired, otherwise fine, she's sleeping at the moment," said Horatio.

"Glad to hear, so what are you gonna name her?" Kyle asked.

"Luca Willows Caine," he answered proudly.

"I like it, just one more question," said Kyle.

"Yes," said Horatio.

"Now that you had a child and you are living there, are you going to marry her?" Kyle wanted to know, making Lindsey gasp.

"We'll see, so how are you and Lindsey?" he wanted to know.

"Great, watching Pretty Woman and listening to sounds from upstairs," he said as Lindsey giggled a bit.

"Sounds promising, well I better get back to Catherine so have a fun evening, but not too much fun," he said in a warning tone.

"Dad," Kyle exclaimed rolling his blue eyes.

"Fine, goodnight," he said and hung up as Lindsey turned to him asking, "What did he say?"

"Not to have too much fun," he said.

"We will, but not in the way they are," she said with a giggle, turning the movie back on. He just smiled as she leaned towards him while they continued to watch.

* * *

Over in New York Mac and Natalia had gotten the happy news away. Neither was at the moment sleeping as they were again taking on a forty-eight hour shift.

Natalia looked over at Mac with very tired eyes. She was exhausted in every way. After Calleigh and Julia had gone back the Hispanic woman had finally managed to pick up the pieces of her broken self and return to work.

In the beginning she had gotten a lot of sympathy looks, but they had in the end stopped and people treated her as normal again. She managed to work her way from the pain with a great deal of help from Mac and the others.

In the beginning it had also troubled her to see little Lucy and the young girl could not understand why her auntie Natalia was rejecting her. As her heart was slowly healing she however could again take joy in the little girl that she adored so much.

Mac looked over at his girlfriend, he was starting to see her as the strongest woman in the world. He smiled at her over his papers asking, "Do you want to get home and get some rest?"

"I do yes, so they finally had their baby, he must be happy," she said, but even though she was smiling he could detect bitterness in her voice.

"He seemed that way, how do you feel about it?" he asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I am really happy for them, don't get me wrong. It's just that… I wish ours could have med it as well," she said with a sigh.

"I understand how you feel," he said and walked over to her where he sat down on the floor in front of her. Resting his head in her lap, looking up at her.

"Perhaps aspects of it, but not the whole thing. I let you down," she said, looking at him with eyes filled with sadness.

"No sweetheart, you did nothing of the sort," he said and let his hand reach up to stroke her cheek, she leaned against it.

"I just wanted him so badly" she whispered.

He nodded, for once not knowing what to say. Now as many times before she appreciated him not talking, his actions said enough.

That night Mac for the very first time made love to his beloved in his office. It was the first time since their terrible loss that she let him that close and inside him. She needed him, to feel him again, to feel alive again. And as they slowly fell asleep on the very cold floor tightly wrapped up in each other they both knew that what they had just done was what they needed to finally move on.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI : Crime Scene Investigation, CSI Miami or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it

_**Epilogue**_

It was a little less than a month later that Calleigh went into labor. It happened early morning after she had arrived at firearms. She wasn't even supposed to be working that morning as her pregnancy leave had started a few days before, but she had some final things to fix before that could happen so she had come in early to get them done.

The now not so petite blonde sat down behind her desk when the little one inside her started to move more than usual. She could feel a couple of hard kicks and some rummaging about before he settled.

She smiled as he the last few days had been more active in the mornings, something that suited her better than his late night activities. She was after all more of a morning person, at least when she and Julia hadn't been up to late night activities.

She was just about to look through the papers when she felt a sharp pain. This however didn't worry her too much as that had happened a couple of times before and the doctor had assured her that is was stress and she was fine and should just let it pass. Normally it would leave be with that one sharp pain and then it was over. Only this time it didn't.

It stopped only to come back again moments later. Calleigh gently stroked her belly hoping the little lad was OK and that it would pass soon, not getting this sudden change as the baby was so quiet. The other times when she had experienced pain like this he was moving.

It was when she felt it the third time she called Julia saying, "Something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" asked Julia with immediate concern.

"It hurts again and it will not stop," Calleigh said with a heavy sigh.

"How many times have you felt it so far?" Julia wanted to know.

"Four, no five, can you get here please," Calleigh begged as she was starting to panic.

"Are you serious?" Julia said.

"Julia," Calleigh whimpered, barely managing to hold on to her phone as this point.

"Shhh easy sweetheart, I will be right there and I think you have gone into labor," said Julia calmly.

"But it's too early," Calleigh said.

"Only by a couple of days, do you think you can manage to get upstairs and met me up front?" Julia asked.

"I can try, but please hurry," she whispered.

"I will," Julia promised before hanging up.

* * *

"So this is what giving birth feels like," Calleigh thought as she lay panting in a bed at the hospital. She had been there for a little over an hour now.

Julia that had as promised gotten to the crime lab fast and got her to the hospital. This had however not happened before the younger blonde's water had broken. She at first thought that she had wet her pants as she had done that a couple of times, due to loss of bladder control because the baby kicked against it a lot.

Julia was now sitting next to her sweetheart and whispering reassuring words into her ear to calm her down and try to help her through it the best way she could.

To Calleigh it felt like the contractions were getting harder for every second, but she suspected it was because they stopped then started again.

"Please make it stop," she whispered to Julia, holding onto her hardly and trying to hide in her lover.

"I can't," she whispered, making Calleigh sit up so she could tend to her lower back to try to ease it.

"How could you do this on your own?" she wanted to know.

"Because I had to," Julia whispered, not meeting her emerald green eyes.

"How long did it take?" Calleigh asked.

"Seventeen hours," she said with a heavy sigh.

"My strong woman," Calleigh whispered, nuzzling her cheek.

"I'm not, but you are," she said, stroking a bit more tenderly over her lower back, making her moan.

"I wouldn't be if I didn't have you," she answered before letting out another moan as she closed her eyes to try to giver herself to Julia's touch and not notice the pain she was in.

* * *

"And it's a girl," the doctor said after Calleigh had pushed for what felt like hours. She felt it was ripping her in every way. She had screamed out in pain and despair for them to make it stop. She wanted drugs, but by then it was too late.

Tears and sweat had made her face wet, the hair was as glued to her tired face. Her holding onto Julia hardly. Julia thought she was gonna break her hand at times, but said nothing. She just continued to whisper the words Calleigh needed to go on.

"A girl, are you sure?" Calleigh said confused as she was sure they were having a boy.

"Of course I am sure," said the doctor, looking back with confused eyes.

"Julia, it's a girl, but we were having a boy, the gynaecologist said so," Calleigh said, looking at Julia.

"Well then she must have been wrong," she said as the doctor as he cleared her airways before handing her over.

Julia held their little one as Calleigh was simply too tired to do so. She looked down at her saying, "She's perfect, just perfect, just look at her."

"She is," said Calleigh with teary eyes, but this time they were tears of joy.

"So I guess a new name is in order then, anything comes to mind?" Julia asked.

Calleigh thought for a minute before saying, "Juliet Cordelia Duquesne Ebberly, that way she has something from both."

"I like that, but…" Julia never got to finish that because when she looked at her girlfriend she was already sleeping. Most likely from exhaustion as it had taken a lot from her. She smiled down at her new daughter saying, "I guess you have to get your mother later then little princess as right now she's sleeping, but I can tell you that she's the most amazing woman in the world.

Julia looked at their daughter once more before she handed her over to the nurse so they could clean her up. As soon as she was handed back into her mother's loving arms Julia sat down on the side next to Calleigh holding little Juliet Cordelia and as she waited for her girlfriend being removed she couldn't take her eyes of her or their daughter. They were to her just perfect.

* * *

The petite blonde woke up a couple of hours later and looked around. She was in a single bedroom and little Juliet was sleeping in a bed next to her and Julia halfway on her bed.

She was a little surprised by this as she was under the impression that you shared bedroom after giving birth with other new mothers, but she supposed Julia had fixed that.

"Julia," she whispered, letting her hand run through her head to wake her.

The older blonde looked at her with tired eyes asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Mix of feelings really. Tired, hurting all over still, happy, overjoyed," she answered as she smiled at her.

"That is understandable and the pain will remain for a little while," said Julia.

"I can imagine, so have you made the calling round yet?" asked Calleigh.

"No, I thought we should do it together," said Julia, reaching into her pocket and taking out her phone before handing it over.

Calleigh bent over and gave her a light kiss as a thank you before dialling Natalia's number. As soon as she had picked up Calleigh said, "Guess what?"

"Calleigh is that you, what number are you calling from and what?" asked Natalia rather confused.

"Of course it is me. I borrowed Julia's phone to call you to say that you have become a Godmother," said Calleigh as Julia bent over and nuzzled her cheek a little.

"Really, are you serious, but I thought the date wasn't before a couple of days," said Natalia both surprised and excited.

"Well I guess she decided to come a little earlier then," said Calleigh.

"Did you say she, it's a princess, awww, I can hardly wait to see her," said Natalia even more excited.

"Well you are welcome to any time," Calleigh answered honestly.

"Thank, I'll make sure to tell Mac the good news and maybe we could try fly over this weekend. Oh I completely forgot to say congratulations," said Natalia.

"Thank you, that is from both of us," said Calleigh.

"You are welcome and thank you for calling so soon, it really means a lot, well I better…say hi to Julia from me and I will call you later regarding coming this weekend," said Natalia and hung up.

"She says she and Mac may come this weekend, well I better call Horatio as well, but first I need to pee," said Calleigh and got up from the bed with Julia's help and got helped to the bathroom by her as she was still not strong enough to walk there alone.

* * *

Natalia that had seen Mac come in while she was talking to Calleigh went over his office when she heard Lucy say, "Aunt Nat."

Natalia turned to look at the five year old and said, "Yes, sweetie, what is it?"

"I have a question," she said.

"Which is?" Natalia asked, halfway looking for Mac only to conclude that he had to be in her office as she could not see him.

"Where do babies come from?" she asked, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Why do you ask?" said Natalia confused, wondering where Danny and Lindsay was in a situation like this.

"Well Ian's ma is having a baby and it's inside her he says. She's real big, but I don't get how it got in there and how it's going to get out," she said, looking at her with confused brown eyes. They were in a lighter shade than her mother's.

"Well you know that boys and girls are different right?" Natalia asked.

"Yes as daddy got a thingy, don't get that either," said Lucy.

"Well neither do I, but the point is we are different, so what a daddy does, he play and adult game and put his thing into the mommy and then he plant a little seed in a way and the becomes a baby," she explained, feeling it was the worst explanation in history.

"Almost like the bees and the flowers then," she said thoughtfully as she had had about that in class at school.

"Yes, something like that," said Natalia with a smile.

"I see, but how does it get out?" she asked, just as Natalia spotted Lindsay and called out for her. Lindsay came over and asked, "What's the matter."

"Will you please ask your mother the question you just asked me as I really need to find Mac," said Natalia and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"OK and thanks, so she says boys and girls are different, that I knew and you get a baby from adult games, but how does it get itself out of the belly?" she asked, looking at her mother.

"Jeez, thanks a lot," Lindsay thought as she rolled her eyes at Natalia that was headed down the hall, while she tried to explain with the right words how a baby was born.

* * *

Natalia found her Mac bent over some paperwork and asked, "Detective, are you very busy?"

"For you, never," he said and looked up from his paper and smiled at her.

"Good because I have some news," she said.

"Really and what would that be?" he asked her.

"Calleigh had her baby, a little girl, isn't that wonderful, oh Mac can we please go and see them this weekend?" she asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"They did, that's great and of course we can," he answered as he wasn't about to take that joy away from her when she hadn't smiled like that in ages.

* * *

It was about thirty minutes later that Calleigh called Horatio to give him the good news and he was as excited as Natalia and promised to come the same weekend as well. After all he wanted to see their little princess and compare her to their own.

* * *

The same weekend Catherine, Horatio, Natalia and Mac were gathered at Julia and Calleigh's to meet the new member of the family.

Calleigh was proudly showing their new born off when she suddenly asked where little Luca was. Catherine looked worriedly around as she had let Lindsey carry her out of the car. She slowly backtracked only to look outside to see Lindsey and Kyle were cuddling and talking babyish with her young one.

"And they say they are not a couple," she heard Horatio's velvet rumble whisper as he grabbed her waist and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Mhm, but that makes a pretty picture, maybe they will change their mind someday," she said thoughtfully.

The other four that now had joined them looked at the young step-siblings and they couldn't help but think the same thing as their parents as they looked so right for each other.

It was then little Juliet Cordelia felt she wasn't given enough attention and started to scream out. The adults slowly closed the door so they wouldn't disturb the young couple and went inside where they all caught up while Calleigh feed their little one while Julia was standing behind her, resting her hands on her shoulders. She was looking over at Horatio and Julia, his arm was around her shoulder, but it was not what caught her eye, it was the matching bands in their fingers. She smiled a little by the thought of them had gotten married without telling them. She figured she would congratulate later.

In another couch Mac was having his arm around his Natalia, she was resting her head against him, still tired from the flight over. He gently nuzzled the top of her head looking over at Calleigh, Julia and their baby, hoping they would experience something like that son. He on the other hand wouldn't want to rush Natalia after their previous loss.

She however was aware of what he was thinking and gently stroke his hand, she hadn't yet told him that there was right now growing a little one inside her as she had only found out the day before. She planned to do so the same night, but she was afraid Mac wouldn't agree to fly over so she had decided to tell him after the visit when they were alone together at the hotel and then break the news to the others the next day. It seemed right to do just that.

She nuzzled in his arm signalling she wanted a kiss as she quickly gave her making the rest go awww. Natalia blushed shyly looking down before her eyes again got detained by young Juliet Cordelia and her mothers.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
